Have I Got Stories For Ye
by drunk.monkey
Summary: This is a story or rather stories about Jack's little sister and her mishaps with her brother the beloved Captain Jack Sparrow, R&R but please no flames! I like help but dont bash it!
1. Meet The Sister

The pub was filled with it's usual people, the whores, and the pirates looking to abide their time wisley. Two people in particaular were sitting at the bar in seats and were keeping thier voices hushed. They were women, but they didn't look as they should. One had a full head of stunning black hair with a dirtied brown hat over the top of it. She was average sized and the woman sitting next to her had blonde hair with a black hat covering her eyes. The woman with the black hair, was named Raven and her friend was Sarah. None of them used their last names, simply because they didn't want to. Beside, it wasn;t exactly the smartest thing to do. Sarah glanced around the room,

"I heard that he went down with his beloved ship, The Black Pearl. 'Eard that he couldn't get off in time and the Kraken took him down to Davy Jones' locker." She snorted. Raven suppressed a laugh in her throat,

"Time that ole Jack got what he deserved. Never was worthy of a ship like The Black Pearl. I tell ye Sarah, the stories I've heard about it..." She trailed off dreamily. Amougst the shouting and glass breaking in the pub, one head in the corner, next to Sarah and Raven, shot up. The head turned slowly and it appeared to be a woman. She got up and sauntered over to the ladies and slunk next to them. She smacked her lips and swallowed the rest of her rum,

"Speakin' of stories ladies, I've got tales for you. I couldn' help but overhear and I overhead something about a Captain," she placed heavy emphasis on the "Captain" bit, " Jack Sparrrow. And if you think you've got tales, wait till ye hear mine." A sneaky half grin crossed the womans face as she sat in a bar stool beside Raven.


	2. Escaping From A Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own bloody Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters….there are you happy?

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack snorted as he finished tying the rope on Kara's foot,

"Of course this will work! Trust me." She cocked a hip and stared at him,

"Jack, I never trust you." She snapped. Her older brother was not one she should be trusting with anything, especially her life. Jack brushed away a stray bat of hair that hung in his eyes, even at the age of 12 he was extremely good looking. Kara was beautiful as well but since she played the part of a tomboy most often, her looks weren't sophisticated enough as a young lady should. Jack looked up at her, fake sadness in his eyes,

"That hurt." He told her and stood, she looked down at her ankle,

"Why am I doing this?" She asked, lifting her ankle and examining the knot on it. It looked simple enough; although she wasn't sure she wanted to know why she agreed to help him in the first place. Jack backed up to a tree and picked up the other end of the rope, because entwined in the branches was that same rope. Jack knew that Kara would be sent flying through those, and because she had stolen his last sandwich, was more then satisfied to do it.

"Well, it's mostly because you ate my last sandwich!" He snorted and pulled on the rope. Instantly, Kara's foot was yanked up underneath her and she was sent flying upwards towards a tree. Thankfully, seeing as Jack didn't have long enough rope, she was stopped right before she banged against a huge tree and was careened over the giant branch. Kara's hair was swaying as her body was as it was completely upside down.

"JACK!" She yelled, her face reddening slightly because of the mixture of blood all of the sudden pumping to her brain and her anger for her brother. Of course, considering the fact that she was stupid enough to do it in the first place didn't exactly help her argument. Jack bent down and picked up the small blade that she had dropped,

"Don't even Jack! Dad gave that to me!" She shouted angrily, the things Jack could do with a knife were starting to scare her. Jack paid no heed to her and tied the end of the rope to a smaller, nearby Sequoia tree and yanked the end loose. He looked up at her, and grinned slyly.

"Poor, widdle Kara! What's the matter? Can't get down?" He taunted. Kara twisted her body grunting, trying to reach the knot at the top of her foot.

"Shut up! You're not helping my situation!" Jack plopped on a mossed over log and leaned back against the tree behind him.

"Dear Kara, that's my point!" If Jack could see up that high, he would have seen the nastiest look he had ever seen, given to him by Kara. She put all of her muscle into propelling herself upwards to reach her foot. She sighed heavily and let herself hang. This was not a situation to be reckless in, she decided. Kara strained her body to the right and extended her hand to reach her foot, fortunately she did and she heaved her body up and her stomach muscles clenched, but she began to untie to knot.

Kara snatched the rope before her foot slid out and her weight came crashing down on her one hand. Instinctively she grabbed with her other hand and clutched it tightly. She heard faint clapping from below her, and when she looked down, she began to worry. Kara was a good, oh, 15 feet up, a pretty good drop for a 10 year old, she could break something. Kara instantaneously pulled herself up and wrapped her foot around the rope so she could create a makeshift step. Now with her foot curled in the rope and her hands grasping the space above her, Kara looked to her right and stopped a tree that she could use to grab and safe herself from the fall. She could drop is she really wanted to, but that would show that she had a weakness and couldn't fulfill the tiny obligation of reaching that tree. Kara began to rock her legs, creating a small wave as she swung herself back and forth.

Soon Kara was reaching for the branch and Jack was watching her with careful eyes, if she fell and killed herself, mom would not be happy. Scratch that, she would be to the point of shooting Jack herself. Kara nearly missed the branch this time, grabbing a few leaves as she swung back. The tree behind her was too far away for her to reach so she pursued the one directly in front of her.

She made contact this time, grabbing the small, but sturdy branch of the tree and still kept a firm grip on the rope as she held on the branch. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she reached the branch and clung on for dear life. She heaved a audible sigh and gritted her teeth in an effort to propel herself down the length of the branch to ensure that her life would still be there if she let go of the rope. Kara reached a much firmer section of the branch, and praying to God to keep her alive through this bloody ordeal, she let go of the rope and grasped the branch tightly as her body weight hit her like a ton of bricks, but she held on as tightly as a chameleon would. Kara used her stomach muscles to heave her leg over the branch and she slowly made her way to the main trunk of the tree, resting her back and head against it.

Jack nodded in approval at his baby sister; she was only 10 and already a genius like himself. Even though he kept telling himself that she deserved it, the throbbing heart in his chest signified that he was scared out of his mind; it just took the brain a while to register the feeling. Kara threw a pinecone at his head and it made instant contact, even from where she was positioned. Jack rubbed the now sore spot and glared at her,

"Hardly think I deserved that!" He called up to her. She ended up throwing another pinecone at his and he actually moved out of the way. Jack picked up her discarded notebook and began to look through it, smiling amusedly and sitting on a log as Kara began her descent down the tree.

"Who's Richard?" He called up to her in a teasing manner. Kara felt her cheeks redden and her eye twitched,

"GET OUT OF MY STUFF!" She hollered angrily. Jack only flipped a page in her book and continued reading.

Kara stuck her foot in a notch on the tree and gingerly stepped on the ground and looked around before bolting after Jack who was singing a horrid rendition of "Kara and Richard, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He howled with laughter and sprinted away from Kara as she was about ready to pummel him.

Kara picked up her journal and brushed it off, oh yeah, Jack would pay for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of the girls stared at her as Kara downed the rest of her rum, Sara looked at her as if she were on fire,

"And this gives us dirt on Jack how?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Kara faced her in her barstool chair,

"Look, you have to know the whole bloody background before I give ye the dirt! It's the best part, isn't it?" Raven eyed her suspiciously,

"You've got 1 hour, start talking."

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is unbelievable, or really stupid….but this is what happens when my friends and I get together and scheme…..if you like it please review! If not….well then go read something else. Bye!)


End file.
